Snippets of Life in Ninjago
by Blake-Hero of Tyme
Summary: The little things of life are sometimes the best things. A bunch of humorous one-shots pertaining to the Ninja along with Nya, Sensei Wu and anyone else that I want to have pop in! Jay/Nya, Kai/OC, Lloyd/OC. Current shot: 2: Filter Failure.
1. 1: Weighty Wound

So, I've been a lurker in the Ninjago section for a while. And finally got inspired. And so am posting my first story.

Yays!

So, it's a bunch of one-shots that take place after Season 3. Humanized, cause it's easier to work with humans. Yeah...

Really got nothing more. So, here you go.

* * *

One-shot 1: A Weighty Wound

It was just another day on the Destiny's Bounty. Kai and Cole were currently training Lloyd on his strength abilities, Nya was off in the city picking up groceries, Zane and Sensei were meditating in the crew's nest, and Jay was down in a section of the hold that he had deemed his workshop.

"Almost... Got it..."

Jay was struggling with a metal casing, which he was attempting to click onto a strange-looking glove. The gauntlet itself, other than having exposed wires that were about to be covered by the casing, had a sleek purple covering and a section on the wrist was bulked up. That was where the exposed wires were.

CLINK! The casing suddenly slid on, jolting Jay and causing him to titter backwards, landing with a crash into a pile of spare parts.

"YES! Finally, it's done!" Jay shouted, elated at having finished his project. Now that the cover was on, one could see that it was a fabric glove with the purple armor added on in key places, and it had a pure blue crystal in the middle of the palm. There was a control panel with an upraised screen on the bulky part, though Jay shut that as he stood.

"Gotta go show the guys!" Jay muttered, grinning happily. He headed up the stairs and onto the deck, calling out as he arrived .

"Kai, Cole, Zane, Lloyd! Look at what I finally finished!"

His shout distracted them all, who were rudely shocked. Kai turned to look at Jay just as Lloyd struck out with a kick, and he was knocked down. Lloyd was too stunned to land, and crashed into the deck. Cole dropped the weights he was carrying out for Lloyd on his foot, and Zane started, nearly falling, only barely grabbing onto a rope hanging from the rigging.

"Ow…."

"What was that for?"

"OW! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow…"

"Whoa!"

Jay rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Heheh…Oops?"

The others, sadly, were not amused.

"This better be good, Jay." Kai stated, quite annoyed.

"Don't worry, it's good. After all, I've worked on the Psi-Glove for the last week!"

He got nothing but blank stares in return.

"Oh, right. It was my secret project…So, it's meant to make the user be able to move objects with their mind by making use of air flow and currents. Too complex to be really elaborated on right now. Anyway, prepare to be amazed!"

Jay slid the glove onto his hand, wiggling his fingers a few times as he did so. He popped open the control panel and watched the screen for a few seconds, checking that it was fine. Satisfied, he pressed a yellow button, extended his hand towards the weights Cole had dropped, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"…You sure that's working Jay?"

"All systems seem to be go, the energy's flowing the way it should, I just don't know what's wro-UMPF!"

He was cut off by the weight slamming into his head.

All four other ninja immediately began laughing their heads off. Kai was doubled over, Lloyd was literally rolling on the floor laughing, Cole was shaking with silent laughter and even Zane was letting some giggles loose.

"Gee, Jay, don't you think that was a little, oh, I don't know, too much weight to have on your head?" Zane commented, smirking as the other three broke out into another round of laughing.

Jay simply groaned in reply. The glove had flown off his hand and shut off, and the poor Ninja of Lightning was sprawled out on the deck, weight a few feet beyond.

"Hey, hey! Now we know too many weights go straight to your head!" Kai joked.

He was met by deadpan stares from Cole, Lloyd and Zane.

"Sorry Kai. That just wasn't funny." Lloyd told him.

"But Jay getting hit on the head was!" Cole cut in, and they all burst into laughter once more.

That's when Nya decided to show up. The only girl resident of Destiny's Bounty walked on, carrying a load of food. She putted it down and poised a question.

"What's going on here?"

Though his laughter, Lloyd managed to answer her.

"Jay… Test… Fail… weight… wham… funny…" was all he got out before succumbing to his giggles-turned-laughs.

Nya raised an eyebrow before speaking again.

"And has anyone even checked to see if Jay's ok?"

The instant silence and eyes directed at shifting feet told her all she needed to know. Rolling her eyes, Nya pulled Jay to his feet and helped him inside, speaking as she did.

"Cole, you get the groceries."

"B-but-"

"NOW!"

~One medical exam later~

"Yep. You got a concussion, Jay." Nya and Jay were in a smaller room with just a chair and bed, along with cabinets and cabinets of medical supplies. Jay sat upon the bed, while Nya relayed his injuries. Jay had regained his senses, and just sat through Nya checking every single part of his head and a quick run-through of the rest of his body to check for other wounds.

"How bad is it?"

"Not too bad. Just sitting out of any major physical exercise the rest of the day should have you good to go for tomorrow."

"T-thanks Nya."

Nya kindly smiled at the blushing boy before replying.

"You're quite welcome, Jay."

She left, stifling a giggle as she heard him sigh from the med bay.

_'Jay's so cute when he's flustered..' _

~With Jay~

He lay down on the bed, grabbing a book from beside him as he did.

_'Dang, Nya's pretty. I wish I didn't get so embarrassed around her… Oh well. It's gonna be a long day. I wonder when dinner is…' _

And so Jay continued to think, eventually opening the book and reading the day away.

~END~

* * *

R&R accepted!

Also, I'm thinking of adding some OC romantic interests for the rest of the Ninja, though I'm not too good at making them. If you want to submit one, simply follow this form and send her in with a review or PM.

Name: (Do you need an explanation?)

Gender: Female (I don't do yaoi, slash or whatever it's called.)

Appearance: (Simple enough.)

Personality: (How they act.)

Bio: (Their life so far.)

Other: (Anything else.)

**A few notes, though:**

**NO MORE NINJA**. OC's must not be a new Ninja. Make something else.

The more unique, the better. I don't want a bunch of people with troubled pasts. Maybe one, if she's good enough.

Put 'Blurb-er Monks' at the top of the form, to show you read this.

Thank you!

-Hero of Tyme


	2. 2: Filter Failure

Well, I've got another shot for all of you, though I have a few things to say before that.

First, the OC's Samantha Tylers from PowerInPink and Brooklynn from Phoenix-LOL have been accepted for this series of one-shots! Though, I must say, I may have interpreted some aspects of their personality wrong, so just tell me if I need to adjust a bit. Zane and Cole are still needing a partner.

Second, thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favorites! It makes me very happy, yes.

Third, this can stand-alone, but will have a sequel-shot to add on to it.

And last, the shots will come out on a random basis. It all depends on when I have time, inspiration, and... time. XP Saturdays should be a some-what reliable day for a new shot, but no promises.

Onto the story!

* * *

2: Filter Failure

"Wooooohoooo!" The ninja (and Nya) were currently retesting Jay's gliders, which he had recently improved to add a light-weight de-gravationizer that allowed them to resist the pull of gravity just enough to stay in the air longer than ever. And they loved it.

"Hey, Kai! Bet I can go lower than you!" Jay shouted, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"You're on!" Kai went first, swooping down just below the tops of the skyscrapers in Ninjago City, waving to a few very surprised businessmen. Jay countered by diving past Kai, nearly touching the top of a 5-story building.

"Those boys." Nya sighed, shaking her head, though she did watch intently.

It was Kai's turn again, and he was going to impress. He dived, wind roaring in his ears as he flashed downwards. Past the 5th story, past the 4th, and 3rd, and 2nd! He pulled up just above the street, weaving his way through the cars, buses and trucks.

"Haha, I wi-OOMF!" That was the side of a school bus.

~Inside the bus, 5 minutes earlier~

Samantha Tylers, age 16, was not the happiest person on the bus. No, that title went to her 'Responsibility Buddy', 5th grader Brooklynn, who contentedly talked on about what she was hoping to do today.

"So, after we help with the clean-up, could you take me to the mall? I need better color pencils; my other ones are nearly gone. Wouldn't it be cool if.."

Brooke's words didn't register to Samantha, who was lost in grumpy thought.

_'Yeah, I'm the one who signed up to learn more about responsibility, but I didn't realize it would mean taking care of a 5__th__ grader! And on Saturday, no less. Ugh, I wish I was still in bed, but nooo, we have to go help clean up some comic book store. If only-'_

"WHOA!" She jolted back from the side of the bus, as some weirdo in what looked like red pajamas with wings on his back slammed into the window. Samantha froze up in shock as the idiot slipped off the glass and onto the road.

"Oh my gosh! That was one of the Ninja who saved the city from the Devourer! Wow, it's really amazing to see one up close, do you think we could get his autograph? That would be awesome!" Brooke stated, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't hurt himself again…" Samantha replied, still distracted by the ninja's sudden entrance and exit. 

~With Jay & Kai~

"Kai! Kai, are you okay?" The crimson-clad ninja groaned, sitting up from his place sprawled on the sidewalk.

"Urgh…. Yeah, I guess so."

"Great! Then I don't feel bad doing this." Kai began to ask something, but was cut off by Jay bursting into peals of laughter, falling to the ground beside the 2 gliders, which were neatly packed up and leaning against a street lamp.

"Yeah, yeah it was very funny. Where's the rest of the guys and Nya?"

"They went on ahead to help out Mother Doomsday clean up the shop. I hope Lloyd didn't break the glider…" As Jay trailed off, Kai returned to the moment of impact, where for a split second, he saw a girl. All he could remember was dark hair, a blue shirt and sea-green eyes.

_'I wonder if I'll ever see her again… Probably not.' _

~With Lloyd~

"Wow. This is a loooooooooot of stuff to clean up."

Lloyd commented, looking upon the wreckage. The bones of the Grundel had been taken back to the museum already, but the store itself was still in shambles. Pieces of paper flew about in the slight breeze, there was broken glass everywhere, and even a ventilator was lying on the floor of the shop. Not to mention the remains of the wooden cabinets, light-sword-things, (Lloyd wasn't sure what they were called exactly,) and a few forgotten clothes left over from the Ninja's quick change.

"Don't worry, Ninja. I placed a request for the Community Service Buddies to help out. Ah, look. There they are now!" Mother Doomsday replied, before pointing to a school bus pulling up to the collapsed shop. It had a suspicious-looking dent on the side, as if something… or ninja… had crashed into it at high speed. Lloyd smirked before whispering to Zane.

"Hey… Isn't that the bus Kai crashed into?"

"Analysis shows positive. Yes, I think that is the very same bus!"

"Wow."

As the high-school elementary-school student pairs made their way off the bus, much giggling, whispering, and even a few slaps could be heard as the majority of the occupants gossiped about having the ninja, yes the ninja, working with them! One even fainted.

That was about when Kai and Jay fell in. Kai simply landed his glider, while Jay did a loop-de-loop finish.

"Woohoo! Let's use the gliders to get back!" Kai immediately spoke.

"NO."

"Suit yourself."

"Attention, everyone!" Mother Doomsday was talking into a loud speaker.

"Alright, here's how it's gonna go! Get into pairs, and grab gloves! Once you've done so, begin to clean up!"

The ninja quickly made their duos: Jay was with Nya, Zane and Cole were working together, and Kai headed to the gloves with Lloyd. The students separated into groups, with Samantha and Brooke pairing up.

The clean up was coming along quite nicely. Most of the glass had been swept up, the papers grabbed and shoved into a bin without ceremony, and the pieces of wood were being donated to charity to be used as firewood. Brooke had just found a long piece of ventilation shafting, and crawled inside to see if there was anything worth getting out.

"Hey, Sam! My voice sounds echo-y! Echo! Echo!"

Samantha, now to be called Sam, sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm.

"Just.. see what's in there and get out." Not that she would say it, but she was a bit concerned for the 11-year old.

"Hey, look! It's one of the those dust collector-things!"

"Don't po-" Samantha spoke too late. Brooke had already touched the filter, which emitted a cloud of pinkish-purple dust. The 5th grader began to cough.

"Sam, I- *cough, cough* -don't feel too- *cough* -good… *coughs hard, continues*"

"Brooke!"

The wind began to swirl around the fallen shaft. Brooke's coughs only increased as the winds whipped around, becoming more and more noticeable and fierce with every passing second. Jay called out, even as many of the students screamed.

"Wha-what's happening?"

"I don't know!" Kai shouted back, even as the gales strengthened before dissipating entirely. Zane broke the stunned silence as everyone just looked at each other for a second or two.

"Readings indicate that a small sample of Tomorrow's Tea was activated from a dust filter."

One work went through all the ninja's minds at once, though Lloyd was the one to voice it.

"Crap."

Samantha, on the other hand, was frantically attempting to remove Brooke from the ventilator. The poor girl was coughing, even as she was pulled out by Samantha. All present, who knew what Brooklynn had looked like, gasped. She had grown to the age of Samantha, same as the ninja, same as Lloyd. Cole was the first to speak.

"Well, this is gonna be fun to explain to Sensei."

~END~

* * *

R&R accepted with a smile, and flames will be used for heat in the cold winter ahead.

Have a great day/night, whenever you're reading this!

-Blake, Hero of Tyme


End file.
